<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beginning of Winter by Anonymous_Cupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989645">Beginning of Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake'>Anonymous_Cupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober (Eiji Edition) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Resident Evil 7, Based off an old AU idea I had, Cold, M/M, Protective Ash Lynx, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 7 (Support)</p><p>Ash helps Eiji undergo his final transformation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober (Eiji Edition) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beginning of Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So my knowledge of Resident Evil itself is very limited but 8Bit-Ryan had replayed Biohazard and I remembered an old AU I had made for BF that I had a lot of ideas for. If I wrote this as an actual multi-chapter fic this would've been the prologue for the epilogue (god, that sounds weird. It's based off of the End of Zoe DLC)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C'mon, Eiji. Don't you die on me." Ash whispered. He propped Eiji against the tree, pushing strands of hair out of his face. "Don’t die on me."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Specks of snow danced around Eiji's hair, almost giving him the appearance of an angel if it weren't for his pale, ice cold skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air around them grew colder as Eiji's labored breathing continued. Ash held onto his hand, doing his best to ignore the cold. Frost clung to Eiji's eyelashes as he closed his eyes, too tired to keep them open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don't die." Ash whispered, pressing his forehead against Eiji's. He was shivering, but he wasn't going to leave Eiji alone. His family was dwindling, and he wasn't about to lose the only person who's still on his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was snowing. Ash didn't even realize the snow piling up on the ground. He picked Eiji up and went further into the swamp. If what he thought was happening was actually happening…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ash…" Eiji whimpered, still shivering. His eyes were barely open, his arm dangling uselessly by his side as Ash pushed further in. He gave Eiji a quick smile, reassurance everything would be ok. He was the only one that didn't transform, except for Sing, but the kid was already given the cure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're gonna be fine, you hear me?" Ash whispered, "You're gonna be fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frost danced around his legs, crawling up to his waist and filling his body with nothing but cold. Transformations were usually spontaneous. Was it because Eiji's body was weaker? He can't die, but Ash didn't want him to keep suffering like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped when the water turned to ice. They were far away from the old house, Ash could still see smoke from bits refusing to burn into nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji tugged on his shirt. "Put me down." he asked, and Ash couldn't refuse. He slowly laid him on the ice and took a few steps back onto dry ground. For all of Eiji's talk about how much he hated her gift, it was her gift that was keeping him alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ice underneath him melted, and Ash watched Eiji sink into the cold, icy water. He couldn't follow, no matter how badly he wanted to. Eiji would protect the place, they both knew those men would be back to get them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash wouldn't let them touch Eiji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After making sure the ice had no cracks, Ash made his way back to the house, following the slowly fading smoke. He wasn't giving up without a fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took two days for the swamp to become completely covered in snow. The air was frigid, and most of the water was frozen over. If they were still the same people they were before receiving her gift, they would've been dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji returned to the house on the third day, body covered in snow and ice shards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Happy?" he asked, still picking out shards that pierced his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash smiled and kissed him, giving him a bit of warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lots of AU ideas have been popping up lately,,, if only I could write multi-chapter stuff without losing interest</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>